None For all
by ShardOfSoul
Summary: An alternate history where Inko actively encourages Midoria to become a hero.
1. Chapter 1

None For All CH:1

Inko Midoriya: Salvation

Authors note:

Hello everyone, sorry that I have been away for so long. I am going to go back and do a rewrite on my crossover for the rwby verse and mass effect verse soon but I had this idea and it re-ignited my passion for writing again. The concept is simple, Deku becomes a hero without a quirk. Now for the first chapter. :) Oh one more thing this first chapter is inko pov.

"Mom, he saves everyone with a smile no matter what trouble they're in… Can I… be a hero, to?" Izuku asked tears in his eyes.

I felt so guilty, it's his dream and I have to tell him that he can't do it… as I walk towards him I rush the last few steps, I can feel tears coming to my eyes as I cry out "I'm sorry Izuku! I'm sorry, I'm sorry." It is my fault, it has to be somehow, maybe if I was a better mother he could fulfill his dreams. We both just sat there crying for hours before he finally passed out. I put him to bed, then I went to the computer. I normally could not watch that video, it was too scary for me, but for some reason I found myself refreshing it and pressing play. I watched what my dear baby loved to see, the great hero All Might saving over 1000 people in less than an hour. I then started searching for every notable hero… but not for the same reasons that most people had, I was specifically looking for those who had minor quirks, my desire was so desperate to tell my son in the morning "you can be a hero too."

My search had mixed results, while it was possible for heros to have minor quirks none were even as minor as my own… the ability to pull small objects towards you is apparently insufficient. However as I looked at the dead face of Izuku as he went off to school I could not be deterred. I began looking up training regimens for young children for athleticism, support classes to build equipment, martial arts classes for technique. When Izuku came home that day I saw that he was bruised again. That katsuki boy was too rough, especially with his new quirk. I did notice though that izuku was once again smiling and I could not wait to tell him the good news. I waited nonetheless for him to finish his schoolwork and everything else he needed to do, I waited through dinner and after that he asked the question I knew he was going to ask "Can I watch All Might mom?"

I immediately replied with "Of course… after all you need to know how to act when you are a hero too." His face broke down and I realized that he could not comprehend what I meant, it was to sudden so I rephrased it… "you can be a hero too".

End note

Alright that was the end of chapter one, sorry that it was short. Chapter two will be longer and it will be up tomorrow. I will have the first revised chapter of dust zero out by the end of the week. Plus ultra.


	2. Chapter 2

None For All CH:2

The Long Road

Authors note: and we're back with Ch. 2 aka an 8 yr training montage in one paragraph followed by the alternate ep 1-4 XD

After my mother told me that I watched the All Might debut again, I was awoken the next morning an hour earlier than normal. My mother had begun a training regimen for me, I was jogging alongside her before the sun rose. When we got back I quickly ate breakfast and then went to school. That afternoon when I came home she helped me study and began going through the various steps that I would have to take to become a superhero. Every day I would wake up early for aerobic exercise, the afternoons would include basic strength training starting once I turned six. I would also begin technical training, machinery and equipment introduction courses from support companies took up a lot of my time out of school. Because I was quirkless no one was really my friend anyway but since I had determined that that would be a distraction from my studying. Instead I used low weight vice grips and practiced invisible chair standing during class. During this whole time I kept my goal a secret from everyone except for mother. Bakugo and I grew apart which I am grateful for as he has clearly turned into a petty bully from what little I have seen of him. This continued with little complaint from me. My mom also practiced what she preached and kept running with me in the mornings although she did not monitor my as much for my other training trusting my own resolve to carry me through.

Now I was sitting in class listening to my teacher drone on about something stupid when he brought up "Since you're all third years it's time to start seriously thinking about your future" 'here it comes' I thought/

"I'll pass out handouts for your future plans but… You're all… pretty much planning to go into the hero course, right?" The class began showing off their quirks at this remark… the fact that it's not allowed on school grounds appearing to become hollow as every other quirk usage restriction.

At this point Bakugo spoke up. His ego and arrogance as obvious as a charging boar "Teach, don't lump us all in the same group. I'm not gonna be stuck at the bottom with the rest of these rejects!" The students had their usual hollow response, no one would really stand up to the guy who sweats high explosives. Not to mention that he was right as the teacher validated his statement by absentmindedly noting "Oh, if I remember correctly, you want to go to U.A. High, right, Bakugo?"

Alarm bells went off in my head, I knew that this entire conversation would wind up coming back to me in some way or another… it nearly always did. I kept my head down praying silently that the inevitable did not happen. Bakugo was bragging though and since I knew my teacher he would inevitably mention the other U.A. applicant in the room. As if oh que he droned "Oh yeah, Midoriya wanted to go to U.A. too, right?" Great job teach I cried internally as Bakugo turned on me. Fortunately at this point the rest of the class knew better than to laugh, I was in spite of being quirkless the second most qualified person in the room at the moment… of course for Bakugo, being first is not good enough. He turned around and detonated my desk with his qurik. To forestall his further statements I calmly glared at him as I reached for my notebook. Starting in elementary school I began keeping a list of illegal acts Bakugo underwent with his quirk. I told him once again what I told him every time "I have a copy of every act here, if you do one thing that I cannot forgive I will destroy any chance of you becoming a hero" Of course most of the events happened when he was younger but still such a list would stick well enough that he would never get licensed if I released it. Rather than continuing his tirade he grudgingly went back to his desk. I went home uneventfully, Bakugo knows that harming me or my personal property is a one way trip to ruining his career so he is neutered. I went home to see my mother who thanks to training with me (although I now train far more overall) is in very good shape. She has always been supportive of me and I do not know how I could be on my way to U.A without her. Later that evening while tinkering with my newest invention she called me to the news feed. I could not believe it. All might was in his town. However briefly he was here. The mere sight of the legendary #1 hero in the local area was enough to inspire Me to redouble my efforts efforts. The next 10 months I trained as if I was starting from the body of someone who had never exercised a day of his life with the goal of being as fit as I was when I started. By the end of it I was only slightly more slender than all might.

As I walked to the gates of U.H. I was confident, I knew that I could only go half as far by working twice as hard as everyone else, but I also knew that I had worked 5 times as hard as anyone else. I was so determined I did not even notice that I had tripped until I was suspended in midair.

"Are you alright?" I heard in an absolutely adorable voice.

Rather than panicking I answered "Yes, thank you." She then righted me before saying

"It's my quirk. Sorry for using it without asking you first. But it'd be bad luck if you fell, right?"

At this point my mind had gone blank, being this adorable should be illegal. She continued but all I could do is stand there with what I am sure was a blush on my face. Eventualy she ran inside at which point I practically screamed "I talked to a girl" (although only when I didn't see her). In the exam room I was silent, eventually some tall guy started complaining that the person presenting did not mention an item on the list yet like a dumbass. The written test was easy but the hard part was incoming, apparently we had to deal with these robots. Fortunately I could tell that the designs had obvious weak points for precision combat quirks to exploit. You only need 120 points to get in so if I get 100 points on the written exam I only need 20 points from the mech's. Glory hounds like Bakugo will go for the biggest ones, most likely the three pointers so I should focus on the two pointers. At the arena I am too focused to notice anyone around me. We are told to start and I without thinking immediately bolt into the arena consequently being the first one inside. I am soon overtaken by the tall guy… longer strides due to height + engines on his legs make it impossible for me to match his speed. I see a 2 pointer, unfortunately some guy lasers it with his belly button before I can get it. By the time the 5 minute timer sounds I only have gotten 5 of the needed points (although I did save the belly button guy, it turns out it gives him a stomach ache) by this point most of the points are gone in this arena and I started to feel two senses of dread. Firstly that I would not pass this exam but secondly that I had not seen a 0 pointer yet. Literally a moment after I had this thought a massive robot appeared. It was the 0 pointer! I was about to run away when I saw the cute girl from earlier, she was trapped under a rock. I knew I could not stop the huge mech, but I could save her. I ran to the bolder and told her in a calm voice "I am going to lift this rock, but I can only do it for a second, when I do, run."

She nodded and rolled out as I lifted the rock. She fell a few feet later and as I ran I picked her up so we could both escape. Then the timer buzzed. I quietly cursed as this meant that I did not pass. Even so I didn't regret a thing.

One week later I got my letter. I knew it would be a rejection letter, but still I opened it in the dining room so my mother could also see it. It was a simple letter showing points earned and at the bottom an acceptance or rejection. I was looking through the points.

Test: 100

Villan: 5

I knew that that was my score anyways but I kept reading.

"To, Izuku Midoriya we have reviewed your scores. Although your test scores were acceptable you simply did not eliminate enough villains in the practical exam. However there is a third category which we keep secret from our applicants. This category is rescue points, they are awarded by a panel of judges based on your ability to put yourself at risk for the sake of others."

His eyes lit up for a second as he saw the third category below the statement

Rescue: 39

The letter continued "The rescue points added to your score result in in a total of 144 meaning that you pass the exam. Welcome to U.H.

Sincerely, Principal Nedzu."

For the first time since the age of 5 Midoriya and his mother cried together.

End note: and that's CH2. If you like it don't hesitate to tell me, if you think something can be improved don't hesitate to tell me, and of course if you want me to jump off a roof while praying I have a quirk in my next life please don't hesitate to tell me.


	3. Chapter 3

None for all CH: 3

The worst is yet to come

Authors note: Hi welcome to chapter 3: I tried to make this chapter longer with shorter paragraphs. Also I am going to a third person perspective to get a more show like feel.

Principal Nedzu was reviewing the practical scores for the hero course, normally there was something worth noting. First the highest placed student got 0 rescue points, even the psychopathic Endeavor got some rescue points on his entrance exam. He would inform Aizawa to look out for signs of trouble from Bakugo. The other 35 have nothing notable about them. He thought as he put down the list, but just before he closed the desk his mind jumped to something that he read but did not comprehend. Flinging the desk back open and rapidly scanning through the file again he found it. It took all of his composure to not yell out "The 13th placed student has no quirk!"

Izuku was walking into U.A. as a student and ironically he was far more nervous now that he was a student than when he was here for an exam. He was the first one on school grounds, the only people there besides him were janitors and other set up workers. He waited in the library until 20 minutes before classes started reading about faculty and staff, he could not afford to be unprepared.

When he got to the classroom he was only slightly phased by the massive size of the door. He noticed there was one other person there. It was the tall guy with the engine legs. The guy calmly walked up to him and said "My name is Tenya Lida. I went to Somei Private Acadamy. It is nice to meet you."

Midoriya tried to respond calmly but a stutter crept into his voice "I am Izuku Midoriya and I went to Orudera Middle School. It is a pleasure to meet you as well. Is the door still locked?"

Lida developed a blush on his face as he admitted "I actually have not checked yet." He then opened the door revealing that it was unlocked the whole time. The two went inside and took seats. Lida took a seat on the door side near the back while Midoriya took the back seat far away from the door. 5 minutes later students slowly began to file in. Bakugo arrived just two minutes before the class started and immediately got into a debate (near physical fight) with Lida over whether it was ok to put your feet on the desk. Interestingly he seemed not to notice a few seconds later the girl from the testing day appeared and Midoriya's heart skipped a beat as she walked directly towards him.

"Hi! I'm Ochako Uraraka!" She beamed with a smile that seemed larger than her face "I'm glad you made it in, what's your name?"

Midoriya could not help but smile as he replied "Izuku Midoriya, I am glad to see you here to."

Bakugo overheard this and turned around… sure enough Deku was there. Before he could put the brat in his place though the teacher entered. As soon as everyone was quiet Aizawa said

"Alright it took 7 seconds before you were all quiet. Time is limited, you kids are not rational enough. I'm your homeroom teacher, Shota Aizawa"

On hearing this midoriya could not suppress a grin. The grin was two fold, on the one hand Eraser head is one of the most notable heroes despite avoiding media attention. On the other his quirk would be instrumental in keeping the rest of the class in line, he could not help but think "his quirk makes them like me, if only for a few seconds"

Aizawa continued "It's kind of sudden" as he pulled out a U.H. Sports Uniform "But put this on and head out to the field". As they went to the lockers Midoriya was blindsided by Bakugo. Midoriya punched him as the other boys in the class pulled them apart.

Lida waved his arms as he yelled "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING?"

Midoriya simply said "He attacked me for no reason, as fitting for what amounts to a villain in waiting."

At this point the boy who got in through recommendations he had half fire and half ice asked "do you too know each other?"

Bakugo seething with anger (his ground state) yelled "Of course I know this quirkless bastard!"

The other boys looked confused for a moment, midoriya could tell that the confusion was due to them not being able to comprehend the notion that one of their class could be a quirkles, below the untouchables, below all except in the strictest legal sense. It was then that Midoriya knew what to say.

"He's half right." Their expressions normalized until he said "I'm not a bastard though."

Lida was still mulling it over as they walked out onto the field, it was true that he had not seen Midoriya use a quirk at any point in the test, but he attributed that to being so stressed himself that he did not notice it. Given the way that Midoriya defeated the training bots he assumed that he has some precision quirk that was hard to detect. Lida actually found the green haired boy more impressive now, assuming that as a hero he would have access to support for his shortcomings then he saw no reason that Midoriya could not succeed. He would probably never be topflight. Saving the girl by pulling her out from under a rock will never be as impressive as destroying a gargantuan villain in a single strike. He instead saw Bakugo as insecure, to assault another student because they had a less potent power was the definition of non-heroic. When they got out to the field they were told that it was a quirk assessment test.

After everyone shouted it out in shock. Uraraka asked "What about the entrance ceremony? The orientation?"

Aizawa replied monotonously "I'f you're going to become a hero, you don't have time for such leisurely events.U.A.'s selling point is how unrestricted its school traditions 's also how the teachers run their classes. You kids have been doing these since junior high, too, right? Physical fitness tests where you weren't allowed to use your quirks. The country still uses the averages of these results not accounting for the full physical ability of most students. It's not rational. The ministry of education is still procrastinating on this matter. Bakugo, you finished at the top of the practical exam, right?"

Bakugo seemed startled to be mentioned but he nodded as Aizawa continued "In junior high, what was the result of your softball throw?" Bakugo swallowed his pride as he answered "67 meters."

Aizawa then told him to try using his quirk for it. Bakugo stepped up to the plate and threw it, adding an explosion at the end causing it to go a whopping 705.2 meters just over 7 times Midoriya's best throw of 98.5 meters.

As this happened Aizawa continued "know your own limits first, that is the most rational way to form the foundation of a hero."

Everyone around Midoryia was getting excited but that one pitch had shatered his confidence, Bakugo did not work at all for what he had been gifted, and that gift completely outclassed Midoriya's entire life's work.

Aizawa seemed determined to add more bad news as he said "very well then, the person with the lowest average physical scores will be deemed without potential and be eliminated."

Midoryia completely missed the rest of his speech. He knew that his only option was to push his body as hard as he could on all 8 tests and hope that one of the others had been lazy enough that he could exceed them.

Lida and Uraraka heard the rest of it, the former was scared but invigorated while the latter thought that it was merely unfair. For a brief moment Lida thought 'Midoriya is quirkles, there seems to be no way through this for him' but then he remembered that of all the people from that entrance exam Midoriya made it through… he could not discount him yet.

After all the tests Midoriya found he had little reason to be worried. He found himself getting 2nd-5th place in most categories and closely at that. The ball throw and grip strength had crushing differences but his athletic abilities for the most part kept up even with quirks like they got through to the end They all pensively awaited aizawa's report.

Results

Izuku Midoriya

Momo Yaoyorozu

Shoto Todoroki

Katsuki Bakugo

Tenya Iida

At this point Midoryia stopped reading. By some miracle he was able to take first. Or was it a miracle really, Momo and him had similar circumstances he did overhear someone mention that her quirk was too slow to use in most of the tests, she got through it on sheer athleticism like him, she was taller to be sure but that hopefully would not last too much longer, after all girls hit puberty far sooner than boys to that might even out, but his training was such that he was able to surpass lida and backugo. But the more he thought about it he realized why. Bakugo was worse at everything outside the dash, long jump and ball throw while lidda was worse at everything outside of the long distance run and the dash. He could not help but smile as every boy in the class stared at him.

At this point Aizawa dropped the bombshell on them "by the way I lied about the expulsion, it was necessary to draw out your upper limits. Do not mistake me, I will drop anyone who I deem without potential so I recommend you all act as if being in last place will always result in expulsion, because it always can."

With that the rest of the day passed uneventfully. As Midoriya left the school he was approached by Iida.

"I was really taken in by Mr. Aizawa. I even thought, "this is the best of the best" and such. I didn't think that a teacher would encourage us with a lie."

I began to respond but he continued "although considering his follow up it wasn't entirely untrue." At this point Midoriya heard what was rapidly becoming his favorite voice yell

"Hey! You two! Going to the station? Wait for me!"

"Uraraka." I stammered out

"You're the infinity girl aren't you?" Iida asked.

"I'm Ochaco Uraraka" she told him.

"It's nice to meet you, I am tenya Iida" he replied.

While they were walking to the station Uraraka asked "Why does bakugo call you deku? I mean," she said blushing "I know your name is Izuku but why does he call you worthless?"

Midoria responded "it's probably because I'm quirkless… actually no, it's definitely that"

Her mouth closed almost entirely as she said "oh." After a second she said "but hey, quirk or no quirk you got in, placed first in the fitness test… _and saved me_." She muttered the last part to quietly for anyone but her to hear at the end. I would consider deku to mean "you can do it"

"Hmm, when you put it that way I really like it" Deku answered. 

Authors note: I am unsure if Midoriya will become the user of one for all yet. Also in this variant there is no complicated friendship between him and Bakugo, the just hate each other. I am planing on having them get over it, the last thing I want is malfoy in MHA.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: For I am at my peak, and others only beginning to climb are already nearly as high.

Authors note: and im back… maybe XD. Anyway here is a chapter.

After the… odd orientation I was pleasantly surprised by the more normal classes the second day. Japanese was a breeze but english still gave me trouble. You would have thought that after over a century of global communication we would be down to one world language but at least there are only a handful left used by more than a few thousand. At lunch I sat alone, thats fine im used to… why do i feel a finger poking my shoulder?

"Do you mind if I sit with you?" Uraraka asked blushing slightly

"Of course not" I stammered out quickly.

Once she was seated i noticed several of my classmates were here, I guess they wanted to sit with me but were, wait, why would I intimidate them. That would be ridiculous. All in all 3 more people joined us. I recognized Iida immediately, the other two were pre admitted students, those who i started with a first place in the orientation assessment… damn it.

"Hello, my name is Izuku Midoria. It is a pleasure to meet you" I briefly struggled to remember their names "Momo Yaoyorozu and Shoto Todoroki?"

"That's correct." Momo replied "We never introduced ourselves and the only time our names were shown was during the quirk assessment. Did you remember our names just from that?" She asked with a mildly impressed look on her face while Todoroki just continued to stare softly.

"Yes" I decided not to say anything else so i can keep my foot out of my mouth.

"So?" Uraraka asked "what was it like getting in through recommendations? Did you two have any other tests you had to take?" Before she could continue Todoroki interrupted her.

"We had no tests, both of our families are top rated heros and their recommendation was enough to bypass the exam. Whether we like it or not, or whether we think it's fair or not, that is how the recommendation system works. The top 4 recomended get in the rest have to take the exam."

Iida's eyes lit up as he asked "Todoroki, isn't that endeavor's surname?"

"Yes"

After that, lunch concluded in awkward silence as the class everyone was waiting for started. Hero training. As I sat in my seat I noticed the glances, far more than yesterday. I am still trying to decide whether the glances are out of curiosity, resentment, or fear. Fortunately my thoughts are interrupted by a dramatic and jovial entrance.

"I AM, COMING THROUGH THE DOOR LIKE A NORMAL PERSON" All Might Shouted (or is that just him talking)

"All Might!" said Kaminari

"Wow, he really is a teacher" Exclaimed Kirishima

Asui noted "That's a costume from the silver age isn't it?"

At this point i tuned out the other students waiting for the Symbol of Peace to begin talking.

"I teach hero basic training" All might began. "It is a subject where you train in different ways to learn the basics of being a hero. You'll take the most units of this subject. Let's get right into it! This is what we will do today- Combat Training!"

Bakugo obviously couldn't contain his excitement at the combat portion of this mission. I was unsure of whether I wanted to face him… or have him on my team for that matter.

"And to go with that are these! Costumes based on your quirk registration and requests sent in before school started."

I lugged my "costume" to the changing room on a cart, I knew it would be heavy but not this heavy. I checked quickly to make sure the physical details were good, I could not check the software and mechanical structures on short notice. I began to put on my suit, once it was all on I checked the hydraulics. So far everything was a go. I could check the gear slots once i brought this thing home, for now a suit of power armor would have to do.

All Might Stood at the entrance waiting for his students to come out. He knew the suits would be innovative and very cool, he expected this would become one of his favorite parts of teaching here. However He kept in mind his main task, finding a student to inherit One for All. Right now he was looking at primarily Todoroki, the combined quirks would make him a fitting symbol of peace. He didn't know why he hesitated but over the years All Might had learned to both trust his gut and be patient. Those two things worked together here when usually they fought. He didn't know why, but he knew he had to wait.

As the students came out he said "They say the clothes make the man, young men and fully aware… From now on… You are heros!"

Midoriya noticed that several others had some form of armor, however in his thick armor combined with his relatively short stature he looked sort of silly, perhaps when he was older and hopefully taller he would be intimidating however he looked like a dwarf from a fantasy novel with all the comedy that that implied…

All might continued "That's great everyone. You all look cool! Now! Shall we begin, you Zygotes?

It took me a while to get my suit on so at least i'm in the back and no one has seen how silly it looks.

"Oh Deku?" That girl has a knack for timing…

"Uraraka?!"

"That looks cool! It's like one of those old movie heros with the armored suits! I wish I had been more specific with mine, it turned out to be a skintight bodysuit. It's embarrassing..." I had already noticed this and was still trying to remember how to breath.

"Now, it's time for combat training!" All Might said before immediately being interrupted by Iida.

"Sir! This is a battle center from the entrance exam, so will we be conducting urban battles again?"

"No, we going to move ahead two steps! Most notable engagements with villains take place outside, but if you look at the total numbers battles with villains occur indoors at a greater rate. Imprisonment, home invasion, backroom deals, in this society filled with heros, the truly cunning villains hide in the shadows. For this class, you'll be split into heros and villans fighting two on two indoor battles."

"Without basic training?" Asui interrupted

"This is a real battle so you can truly understand those basics" All Might continued. "However, the key is that this time there is no robot you can just beat up."

At this point a flurry of questions broke out.

"How will wins and losses be determined?"

"Can we beat them up anyway?"

"Will the punishment be expulsion like with Mr Aizawa?"

"How shall we be split up?"

"Isn't this cape crazy?"

At this point All Might was tired of the barrage "I'll answer all of your questions! Now listen here." He said pulling out a script to the bemusement of the class, or maybe just to me "The situation is that the villains have hidden a nuclear weapon somewhere in their hideout. The heroes are trying to dispose of it. The heroes need to either catch the villains or disable the nuclear weapon in the allotted amount of time. The villains need to protect the nuclear weapon the entire time or catch the heroes."

"This situation feels very comic book!" I remarked

"Teams and opponents will be determined by drawing lots!"

"The teams are being determined so haphazardly?" Iida questioned

I replied "Pros often need to create makeshift teams with heroes from other agencies, so maybe that's why?"

Iida went into his contemplative mode "I see. That discernment to look ahead. Please excuse my rudeness!"

"It's fine, let's do this quickly!"

The teams were formed

Team A: Izuku Midoriya, Ochako Uraraka

Team B: Mezuo Shoji, Shoto Todoroki

Team C: Minoru Mineta. Momo Yaoyorozu

Team D: Katsuki Bakugo, Tenny Iida

Team E: Mina Ashido, Yuuga Aoyama

Team F: Kouji Kouda, Rikidou Satou

Team G: Denki Kaminari, Kyouka Jirou

Team H: Fumikage Tokoyami, Tsuyu Asui

Team I: Tooru Hagakure, Mashirao Ojiro

Team J: Eijirou Kirishima, Hanta Sero

So that means im paired with, Ochaco… that's quite the coincidence.

"Wow, it must be fate! I'm counting on you!"

I barely manage to stutter out an "uh huh" before we continue

All Might randomly put half of the balls for the teams in each bin and is randomly pulling one out from each side to determine the first match.

"The first teams to fight will be… These guys!" He shouts as he pulls A from the hero group and D from the villain group. At this point im internally calling bs on this 'randomization process' while despairing because even with my support equipment a fight with bakugou would be uphill. As it stands Uraraka's quirk though powerful is not well suited to a head on fight and I doubt as it stands I could beat either Bakugo or Iida in a head on fight. I notice on my hud that Bakugo is staring at me in rage. I simply walk away, if my plan is to work I need him to be as angry as possible.

"Villain team. Go in first and set up! In five minutes the hero team will break in and the battle will start! Young Iida, Young Bakugo, learn to think in the perspective of villains." At this line i have to contain my laughter. He continues "This is pretty close to a real battle. Go all out, don't be afraid to get hurt."

"Yes sir" Iida replied

"If things go to far, I will stop it"

Iida was nervous, this battle would test him both physically and emotionally. Once they were at the bomb he lamented "Even if this is training it pains me to become a villain. So our job is to protect this?" Knocking on it he observed "it's paper mache"

Bakugo interrupted his thoughts "Hey, are you going to keep rambling on all day?"

Iida replied "I apologize, we should be discussing strategy, I shall try to stay on topic in the future. I think we should stand our ground here. Midoriya, though obviously very physically and mentally capable in addition to being well armored is restricted in versatility through his lack of a quirk and can be kept at a distance. Uraraka is worrisome but if we clean up this place than she should have nothing to levitate. At that point we can run out the timer."

Bakugo's eyes lit in a blaze of fire before he slowly calmed down and said "that's actually a good plan, we can't let them touch us. You should scout around after we clean up but do not engage unless absolutely necessary. It would be annoying if I had to destroy them both myself.

Back outside midoriya had already loaded the map onto his HUD.

"It's a lot of work to memorize this floor plan" Uraraka muttered. I wished I had my prototype visor HUD to give her but that would have to wait till later. She continued "But All Might is just the same as on tv. Unlike Mr. Aizawa, it looks like there is no punishment so we can relax and try to have… fun? It's hard to tell what you are thinking with the mask on."

I panicked and fumbled eventually opening my mask

"Sorry, I was just planning for the fight with Bakugou, also Iida, they are both very formidable."

"But you got first place in the assessment. And you have that suit. Why are you nervous?"

"I've thought about it some more, none of you had ever used your quirks in sheer physical tests before, in fact with only a few exceptions most people are barred from quirk usage in day to day life. I am confident that if we did the same assessment again today I would slip at least 5 places if not more as everyone began to optimize their quirk usage in the situations while I would be stuck at about the same level. Also It is the matchup, Iida is too fast for us to engage in hand to hand combat as he can simply avoid it, Bakugou can attack us from range and I have even seen him fly with his explosions once. We are at a disadvantage to be sure… but I don't want to lose."

With a knowing smile on her face she said "A fated battle of men huh?" How easily she saw through me… maybe I should have kept the mask on.

I began to feel myself blush as I stammered out "Oh, sorry, this isn't your problem Uraraka."

"It is, we are a team aren't we? Let's do our best."

Over the intercom All Might announced "Now, let's start the indoor person to person combat training with Team A and Team D!"

Back in the control room he mentioned to the class "Okay everyone, you all should think as well. Both on how the current students can improve themselves, and how you can improve yourselves from their example."

We entered through the door we were waiting at, externally the building had a normal design but internally it was something of a maze. Even with the floor plans it was slightly confusing.

"Now all we have to do is find the bomb or their advanced scout." I whispered. "You know what to do once that happens. Uraraka's nod was all I needed.

Suddenly as we turned a corner I saw Iida. Giving the hand motion to Uraraka She stayed behind the corner and walked away as I drew his attention. Iida laughed maniacally… he is taking the villain rp very seriously as he said "foolish hero, your loud armor give you away" i finished in my head, 'and covers the noises of others'

"I shall not fight as it is unneeded, you are far too slow to catch me… MU HA HA HA HA." As he ran I pursued, I barely got to the stairs in time to see he went down to the first two floors. On the mic I called Uraraka

"It's either on the 4th or 5th floor, tell me the room number once you find it but don't go in."

She calmly replied "mhm"

I walked around for a minute before she called back "room 402"

"Good, right above me."

"What's your plan?"

"Well…" I grinned These pillars are just thin enough for me to punch through with this suit…"

end note: woo spooky cliffhanger. I would promise less of a delay on the follow up but I think I have to earn the right to promise you guys things. :)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: victory or defeat.

Hi everyone. I'm here, and with another chapter :)

Ok, I've taken out the back pillars. Once I take down these walls it should collapse

. Either they heard and didn't move out of the way allowing me to take them out while they are dazed and injured or they moved away giving me access to the bomb. "Now" I shouted to Uraraka as he took out the last support for the floor above hearing the concrete and rebar bounce off his armor. As the center of the floor collapsed he saw a bright light

 **KABOOM**

It took Me a second to regain my bearings. By that time Bakugou was already launching at me. As he lifted his arm he noticed it was heavier, his suit was definitely damaged by the blast. His suit set of a motion alarm to his left as well, out of instinct he raised his other arm too just in time to block both Bakugou and IIda.

After sluggishly throwing them both off of me I assessed my situation. Even taking on just one of them, even with the suit fully intact would be difficult. All I will be able to do is stall, even then chip damage will build up. I cannot rush the bomb, I am to slow and Iida could just move it. My only hope is to distract them while Uraraka grabs it through subterfuge.

As if he read my mind Bakugou blasted himself up a floor, dammit. I barely block Iida's next kick. I swing my other arm around to try and crush his leg but he rebounds away.

"Dammit" I mutter "I can't even get the space to pull up a damage assessment" as I block his next kick I notice he got closer to my torso, it's not just some servos, the power train is also at risk, if im forced to eject my odds of winning this bout go from slim to none… somehow I have to find a way to hit him.

Iida is moving in again, this time rather than blocking I dodge under the blow, due to my short stature he has been aiming at my head. As I do this I punch up, however the leg moves too quickly without my arm to stop it. At this moment my motion detector goes off again and my heart sinks. Bakugou is back already with a maniacal grin.

"So that was your plan Deku." He yelled, all his bottled fury rising to the surface. "I am going to enjoy killing a coward like you. Relying on such an obvious trick."

When I spoke i was relieved my filter was still working to hide the now-obvious fear in my voice. "Bring it."

He and Iida both resumed their attack, my suit was getting heavier still. I barely blocked Bakugo's blast with my right arm, however Iida surprised me with a low kick and hit my left leg, as I tried to punch Iida I noticed I couldn't turn my arm, it is now locked. Bakugo's next blast was larger, he is sweating more from the acrobatics. I angleed my already locked arm to intercept but the blasts are too large now and my core took some of the blast.

I struggled to turn my head just in time to intercept Iida's next kick. My left arm is barely able to move and I am too slow to intercept bakugo's next blast.

I look up and Iida and Bakugo are standing over me.

"Midoriya, just concede, please!" Iida exclaimed with a note of pity and desperation in his voice.

"Never" I say, kicking off the ground, man that hurt, the suit feels almost its whole weight but… "I can still move!" I shout, my fist swinging as fast as I can still move it at Bakugo's face.

'He didn't expect that i had fight in me, he is too slow to stop this' and as the blow landed true a smile hidden by my mask washed over my face. Only to be washed away with terror as Iida's kick to my back knocked me down and I could not get back, watching both of them standing over me furious. Bakugo's hand is now on my helmet, I can feel the little explosions rippling on the outside of it. Right before Iida gets the band around my arm I hear All Might shout out.

"Hero Team Wins!"

"What!" Iida and Bakugou shout. As we all look and see that Uraraka was now wrapped around the bomb with a grin and a bruise on her face.

I ejected from the suit, I guess I'll have to pick it up after the review of the lesson. Looking over my body I see bruises and minor burns. I have noticed from my early martial arts courses that I was blessed enough to have a high pain tolerance from the get go, a good thing as it was the one attribute I was too scared to seriously try and improve. I hear the medical bot rolling in and I turn to see All Might. For a second my eyes look like bakugou's as I growl "I refuse to be taken away in that."

All Might throws his hands up in shock but quickly says "fine, however I insist on carrying your suit back to the school." I nod silently.

Bakugo still hadn't moved since the match ended, as All Might watched the other 3 leave he walked over to Bakugou

"Come back, young Bakugo. It is time to review the results. Whether you win or lose, looking back and learning from your experiences is a part of life."

Back at the room I stood waiting for the teachers analysis. I knew it would not be favorable. I had been reckless and I was defeated utterly in the battle portion of the training.

"Well, in spite of the outcome the MVP was unquestionably IIda!" All Might said calmly.

"It's not either of the winners Ochaco or Midoriya?" Tsu asked.

"Hmm, well… why is that?" All Might asked.

"Yes, Mr. All Might" Yaoyorozu replied, her hand shooting up into the air faster than a rocket. "That is because IIda adapted most to the context of the training, and is the only one not to make major mistakes. From watching the match, Bakugou left Uraraka without applying the restraints to signify capture, likely due to a rush from a personal grudge, furthermore he destroyed a large portion of the building with his cannon blast, a flaw in keeping your evil base protected and at risk of hitting his partner. Uraraka was scarcely better, a competent villain would see right through a fake knockout and a sadistic one would take advantage of the presumed weakness. Midoriya was as bad as Bakugou, creating an opening for the cannon blast while also causing massive damage to the building. His tactic was saved only by bakugou's incompetence. IIda was a permanent threat keeping Midoriya from the bomb, his only flaw was too much trust in his partner to fully remove the other hero from the fight."

All Might recovered quickly to say "Well, Iida could have been more relaxed in places as well but that was correct."

At this point the pain was catching up to me and I could scarcely hear what anyone else was saying, however I waited through all the other battles and All Might's final speech before he ran off and I finally went to see recovery girl.

After an annoying kiss-and-lecture combo I left the building, pulling my damaged armor with me. As I got home I avoided mother, she would be happy I "won" but I knew I had lost. First I began repairing the parts I could, then I began replacing those that couldn't. I had gadgets lying all around the room and my suit when fully repaired could fit many of them, however I knew I would not have time to test them… I reach for one of the devices with a wrench and paint in my hand.

Uraraka did not see Deku after the fight, at first she thought he was still with recovery girl, but she found out that he left the school entirely.

"I hope he isn't upset" she thought as she walked in the front gate the next day. When she got to the classroom she saw he was already there, however she could not approach. "What could I say" She thought "I'm sorry that you got absolutely outclassed by both Bakugo and Iida? You're welcome I saved your half baked plan?" Not only would those be harsh they would oversell her, and Uraraka knew she was just lucky that Bakugou was more rage than man. She was so Engrossed in her thoughts she didn't notice Midoriya next to her until he gently tapped her shoulder. As he gestured outside she looked at the clock, eraser head would be their any minute, the responsible thing to do would be to tell him to wait until later. She was out the door in a second.

"About yesterday." Midoriya began, before Uraraka could cut him off he said "I wanted to thank you, for saving our plan and securing the win." As he looked up with a smile on his face she noticed he brought his bag out with him. "I wanted to thank you, in some way." He said as he opened the bag pulling out a mask just like the one on her suit. "I think I got the color right" he muttered "this has a motion detector and thermal scanning unit, but with my suit I don't need it." he walked over putting it on her head.

"How does it fit?" Midoriya asked

"Perfectly." Uraraka replied with a gentle smile.


End file.
